mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shirley (MySims)
Shirley is a pink-haired salon owner who comes to your town after the population increases to the level of a thriving community in hopes that she can have her own salon. Shirley has a rivalry with her sister, Ms. Nicole Vogue, since Shirley thinks hair is more important, but Nicole thinks clothes are more important. Shirley loves animal print things (especially cheetah print things) and she evens says that animal print is one thing you can never have too much of. Shirley has a large pink beehive hairstyle (that she is extremely proud of) with a small heart in it. She also has gold-rimmed glasses, a blue apron, and a cheetah print skirt under it. Profile Have a seat, Hon, and let Shirley take care of you. Unlike her snobby twin sister, Nicole, Shirley couldn't care less about the new fad in the clothing magazines. She knows that real beauty can only be expressed with the biggest hair and loudest colors possible. Hon, you just remember Shirley’s three rules of style: no heels are too high, animal print looks good on everything, and you know you’ve used enough hairspray when there’s nothing left in the bottle. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: Are you ready for a whole new you? Get me a salon chair and let's start making some magic, hon. Requirements: Salon Chair with 20 Red Crayons Reward: None Hint: Now you didn't hear it from me, hon, but I heard there's the cutest little cave in the desert where you can find crayons. Thanking Dialogue: Dazzling! A work of art! That's what you'll say after your first haircut. Task 2 Description: In case you haven't noticed, sweetie, my style isn't exactly understated. This salon needs more color! Requirements: Flower Stand with 20 Yellow Blossoms & 20 Roses Reward: Bed - Designer blueprint Hint: A little bird told me that different types of flowers grow in different areas. You might need to search the forest to find them! Thanking Dialogue: name, the flowers are beautiful! I just hope we don't attract bees—they always try to nest in my hair. Task 3 Description: Hon, you deserve a treat! If I had a kitchen, I could bake you up something to snack on. Requirements: Stove with 20 Lime, Refrigerator with 20 Orange, Counter with 20 Lemon Reward: Sink - Vanity blueprint Hint: My friend heard from a friend of hers that sweet fruits tend to grow in the forest, but sour fruits come from the desert. Thanking Dialogue: Oh my! It looks so classy! You have excellent style, name. You make Shirley proud. Task 4 Description: Business is booming thanks to you! I need a couple more hairdressing stations just to keep up, hon! Requirements: Salon Chair with 20 Gold, Salon Chair with 40 Kissing Fish Reward: Salon Screen Decorative Hint: Rumor has it that a bunch of gold coins were lost in the ocean at the edge of the desert. I'd go scoop 'em up myself, hon, but you can't get through to the ocean until you're authorized to use a blowtorch. Thanking Dialogue: Big salon, big business, big hair! Life is good. Dialogue Hotel introduction *Hey, hon! Call me Shirley. Don't you just love this bodacious beehive of mine? You know, I'd be happy to do your hair sometime! Accept move-in *Hon, you make me a salon and you've got yourself a personal hairdresser for life! After you build house *Hey, name. Welcome to Shirley's house of hair and gossip. Let's get started! Request for more stuff *You know, if you ever wanted to bring a Cute gift by the salon… Well, it would be rude of me to refuse it, right hon? Star Level 3 *Have you met my sister? She calls herself "Ms. Nicole", but I've always called her Nikki. She hates it! Ha! *Hon, you just remember Shirley's three rules of style. Rule #1: no heels are too high. *My sister Nikki runs a fancy-schmancy boutique. What's the big deal with clothes? With hair like mine, no one sees what you're wearing anyway! Star Level 4 *Have you been spending a lot of time in the desert? I wonder if they make rouge that doubles as a sunscreen? *Hon, you just remember Shirley's three rules of style. Rule #2: leopard print looks good on everything. *Sweetie, your hair looks amazing! That haircut says, "Essence Mastery, here I come!" Star Level 5 *Finally, a town big and beautiful enough for big and beautiful me! You're a real angel, sweetie! *Hon, you just remember Shirley's three rules of style. Rule #3: you know you've used enough hairspray when there's nothing left in the can! *There's only one way to say it, hon: I like name's style! Best friend *Latest gossip is name is the bees' knees! Thanks for everything, hon. I like your style! Best friend reward *Shirley's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs Category:Cute (MySims)